Baldi's Advanced Education: The Meeting
ending will happen after the Player finishes a mode called 'Corruption Mode'. This story is heavily based on [[Baldi's Advanced Education & Learning]. For the Audio Version, go to Obligatory Mysterious Voice's page!] Tag came through the door with Baldi chasing behind him with such high speeds. Tag uses his remaining BSoda, which pushed Baldi back! It was now his chance. He fled to the entrance of Baldi's Schoolhouse, hearing everything chase him, from the screech to the demand for him to stop running, to even the slapping of the ruler. As he reached the final exit, there was silence. There were no signs of red around him. The terrible noises he heard, and rapid slapping of the ruler seemed to come into a complete halt. There was no outside. No home. No way out. Tag felt like as if he's floating in space. He wasn't aware that his conscious was blank. He wasn't aware of the end game. Everything instantaneously was placed into the empty void as Tag fell onto the floor. "W-What...am I alive..?" Tag finally spoke as he quickly patted himself. He'd taken a quick look at his surroundings. He was in the cafeteria all right, but there was only one table in the vicinity. As he examined the table the second time, A obligatory mysterious figure had appeared. It had taken a form of a late teen, possibly 16 years old. The young teen, upon close inspection was carrying...a tape recorder. Could it be? Is this the so called 'puppet-master'..? Tag had several questions he wanted to ask, and he wanted answers. Tag began to walk towards the table. The figure haven't noticed him, until Tag had reached the table. Tag spoke softly. "Uh...who are you...?" The figure looked up at Tag. Silence filled the room, before he finally spoke. "And so you finally came. Man, it must of been difficult trying to avoid all of those...monsters, huh?" The voice spoke as he gave a grin, before adding. "So. How are you?" Tag now recognized the voice. It was him. The Obligatory Mysterious Voice. How? He died by HorrorTime...he shouldn't be alive..right? Tag spoke as he laughed a little, knowing that he's been all of this way just to meet the guy who had made the tapes. Tag spoke as he said. "I'm doing terrible...who are you, exactly?" OMV gave a chuckle as he rubbed his shoulder. "Yeah yeah, who am I? What is my purpose? I know, you have questions. I do too. However, I do not hold all of the answers...unfortunately. Heck...I don't think I even have a name anymore..." Tag was quick to respond, as he asked. "What are you doing here...? Are you behind this?" OMV stood silent. He wasn't responding, it was as if something was holding him back..emotionally. OMV chuckled, as he responded. "Ofcourse not! I'm just here...because I was...well...'programmed' here, but you wouldn't understand." Before Tag could get another word out, OMV interrupted him. "Anyway, enough questions...now it's my time to talk." OMV put his hands on the table. Tag felt uneasy. It's like...as if someone was right behind him...watching him, but nothing was there. "It's be long since you escaped here school...i'm kind of surprised that you decided to come to Where School...tell me. Why did you come here...out of all of the other schools...why Baldi's Middle School? Is there something you looking for...or maybe....just maybe...you're looking for answers...from him. I'm not talking about Baldi, but I think you know what i'm talking about." Thinking about it, Tag didn't know about his true origins or purpose on why he decided to head to Where School instead of moving on from this endless nightmare. Tag finally opened his mouth. "Are you talking a--" OMV interrupted him once again as he smiled. "I think it's really impolite that you keep talking over me. Please, Tag. Let me do the explaining." OMV gave off an uneasy chuckle, before adding. "Anyway...for whatever reason that you're here...well...not gonna sugar coat it...you're a mouse...trapped in a maze. Like I am. This whole place, the school...it's a trap. No matter how many times you play the game...it will always end up the same. You enter Where School, and you mess up the third problem, and anger Baldi. It's funny if you think about it..." Tag understood what OMV is saying now. Tag and everyone in this game are like mice trapped in a maze. This whole game was a trap. There was no purpose, but to only make others suffer through the game. OMV stood silent, looking at Tag. Before saying "Wow..you must really have a strong heart if you're not having a existential crisis right now." Tag finally questioned OMV. "How would I get out of this 'so called trap' or whatever..?" Tag was now questioning the sanity of OMV, but he had to be the only source of information. He smirked at Tag before going into chuckling to himself at Tag's question. He stopped, looking up at Tag. "Sorry, I can't keep a straight face...you can't escape the trap. No matter how many times you do the same song and dance...you're still here. You know why? Well, I think you could probably understand now..So..I think it's time for you to go...I wish you the best of luck...I cannot come with you unfortunately, because...well...i'm kind of doomed here for all eternity...unless someone breaks the cycle. Anyway...good luck...and uh....be careful." Tag's world has fallen around him before he seemed to gain conscious. He was back at the beginning...of an end. He was back at the same position that he started. It seemed like there was no way out, but he won't give up. He will keep trying and be the mice that completes the so called maze. He will break the cycle, and he will destroy the game once and for all. TL;DR: Tag is trapped in a loop, and he needs to change the events to fully escape the loop... Category:Stories